1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a remote control device, a remote control system, a storage medium storing therein a control program, and a medium to be attached to an electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some remote control devices support the remote control of a plurality of electrical devices. For example, a mobile phone disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-237925 acquires specification data used for remote control of the electrical devices through data communication means to serve as a remote control device that supports the remote control of a plurality of electrical devices.
However, in a case where the mobile phone disclosed in JP-A No. 2001-237925 is used, a user needs to select the maker or the product classification of an electrical device on a screen so as to acquire the specification data that is used for the remote control of the electrical device. Such a screen operation may be troublesome for him/her, and it may be difficult for him/her to use the mobile phone if he/she is not accustomed to the operation of an information processing device.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a remote control device, a remote control system, a storage medium storing therein a control program, and a medium to be attached to an electrical device that allow the user to control electrical devices easily.